House of Flames / House of Passages
Info Sinuba: Sibuna is able to open up the tube wand, where they find a clue saying to check a mantle of fire. After checking the House's fire place and finding nothing, they decide to go talk to Sarah at the retirement home in hopes of finding other fireplaces in the house. However when they get there, Sarah is already talking with somebody else, the Private Investigator that Patricia has been associating with. They then leave the retirement home and later find that the broken oven in the Houses kitchen is actually a secret passage way down into the basement after Nina discovers that the Eye of Horus can open it. Later that night, the group sneaks downstairs and opens up the oven and heads down to the basement, where they find another clue on a ring attached to the wall with number inside of it. Suddenly there is a sound from upstairs and the group hides in a small closet. Victor comes downstairs and begins messing with a chemistry set. He then holds up a vial of orange liquid and gives a "toast to life" before drinking all of it. The Search for Joy: Patricia discovers that Nina has the Eye of Horus, an important necklace that the Private Investigator told her to get for him. Early the following morning, Patricia sneaks into Nina and Amber's room to attempt to steal the necklace. Amber catches her and takes back the necklace. Patricia makes her promise to not to tell Nina and leaves the room. Later she meets up with the Private Investigator, who after learning that Patricia doesn't have the amulet, tells Patricia to find a way to bring Nina to their next meeting. Later that night, Nina confronts Patricia telling her that Amber told her about the near theft, and gets mad because she thought that they were finally getting along. The next morning, Patricia dumps water on Amber at breakfast and calls her a traitor for selling her out to somebody "who's only been here for two minutes." Amber says that she shouldn't have been sneaking through Nina's stuff in the first place as there is a rule against it. Patricia then earns the scorn of her fellow house mates and leaves angrily. During class, Patricia's French teacher, Mrs. Andrews, takes her phone away after she receives a text from the Private Investigator about where their next meeting place will be. At dinner that night, Patricia apologizes, and asks for Nina's and Amber's forgiveness. They both give it, and Patricia says she will tell Nina in private why she wanted the necklace. The Teachers: The teachers and several other adults perform some sort of ritual for their new initiate, Mr. Winkler. Later after confiscating Patricia's phone, Mrs. Andrews brings it to Victor, showing him the text from the Private Investigator who signed it 'R'. Victor than says that a old enemy, The Betrayer (Rufus Zeno), is back causing great concern for the teachers. Episode Gallery Flames on the wall.jpg|The Ring and Flames on the wall Nina and Patricia in bathroom.png|NIna and Patricia talking in Bathroom Paticia spills water on Amber.png|Patricia spills water on Amber Nina opening up the cellar..jpg|Nina opening up the oven in kitchen. Sibuna looking into Oven.jpg|Sibuna looking into oven. Secret Society Shrine.png|The Secret Society Shrine Outfit.png|The outifits they have to wear. Mr. Winkler.png|Jason Winkler the New Recruit some sacred hourglass.png|The Sacred Hourglass Members of the secret society.png|Some of the members of the Secret Society. house-of-anubis-119-cart-011410.jpg 1 1 Category:Episode Galleries Category:Images Category:Galleries Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images of Nina Martin Category:Images of Amber Millington Category:Images of Fabian Rutter